


Nygmobblepot Week 2017

by riddlemepenguin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlemepenguin/pseuds/riddlemepenguin
Summary: A little late, but hey, I did something.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd and made better by [jecroisentoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jecroisentoi). Follow him on [tumblr](http://jecroisentoii.tumblr.com/).

**Future Riddler/Penguin**

 

Edward Nygma walked down a wet sidewalk in the middle of the night. The mist in the air and slight humidity curled his brown hair. A wide grin was spread across his face, a slight skip in his step. Despite the cold night, all he had on was an attractive three piece emerald green suit. His right hand held his signature slim question mark staff.

 

He rounded a corner and the bright light coming from the Iceberg Lounge struck his figure. A handful of bouncers stood at the entrance. All employees of Oswald learned on their first day how important the Riddler was to the Penguin. Unless instructed otherwise, they were to let Ed into the facility any time he wanted.

 

Ed quickly made his way to the door, past the crowd, and into the Lounge with an eager pace. It had been an agonizingly long week and half without seeing Oswald. They had phone conversations that lasted hours, but not being able to see each other, as they were both busy, was just excruciating. He’s planned a simple yet romantic date tonight. Oswald was very appreciative to have a night in with just the two of them.

 

His brown eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the club. The sound of a lively song filled Edward’s ears as he craned his head up to look at the room to the right. Deep red curtains blocked any view from the outside in and vice versa. Ed’s smile became gentler as he made his way through the swell of bodies to the stairs that lead up to the second floor.

 

The guards at the base of the stairs gave him a quick nod as they stepped aside to let him through. Edward never bothered with giving any sort of greeting back. They’d most likely be gone the next time he comes by. After all these years, Oswald was still paranoid about those around him, not that Ed could blame him. He’s learned for himself how the help can turn on you at a moment's notice.

 

His long stride got him to the top in no time, and he walked directly to the door he knew Oswald was in. He gently knocked on the door and waited patiently for Oswald to answer. The door was cracked open a bit, just enough for the man behind it to see who was inside. It was soon thrown open, and Ed was able to take in Oswald’s appearance. The tired look on the Penguin’s lifted, and an exhilarated expression replaced it. Edward also saw a hint of relief in his eyes.

 

They exchanged _“Hello”_ s and _“I missed you”_ s and fell against one another. After they finally parted, Edward made his way to a hidden compartment he had installed in the viewing room for when things went south. Inside were bottles of wine, cheese and crackers in tupperware, and ripe green apples. Of course, the weapons Ed had hidden are still there.

 

For the rest of the night they talked and drank. At one point, Ed asked Oswald to dance with him. Oswald was too flustered at first, but Ed won him over. With the music downstairs still audible, Edward carefully picked Oswald up and guided his legs to wrap around his waist. All Oswald did was throw his head back and laugh. Both felt a pleasant buzz from the alcohol, and Edward gave Oswald a deep kiss, swaying them back and forth. Their soft breathing was the only thing that could be heard inside the room.  

 


	2. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [jecroisentoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jecroisentoi). Follow him on [tumblr](http://jecroisentoii.tumblr.com/).

**Sexy**

 

Oswald has a  _ thing _ . A beautiful, wonderful thing. Edward still marvels every once in awhile that Oswald shares it with him, that he’s opened up and revealed more of  _ himself _ to Edward. Oswald Cobblepot loves to wear lingerie. When he first let Edward see him in it, he cried. He was afraid of judgment, that it would completely change Ed’s perception of him. And it had, just not in a negative way.

 

At the time, Oswald told him about a lifetime of being ridiculed because of his appearence, of being  _ undesirable _ . Edward had similar experiences; he understood those feelings. 

 

Shortly before Oswald started working for Fish, he accidently came across a store that sold men’s lingerie. He went inside and was immediately drawn to all the lace and color. He started with simple articles. Slowly, his confidence soared and he’d started wearing corsets and thigh highs. Garter Belts, booty shorts, cami’s. They made him feel attractive. 

 

After they talked for a while, Oswald became determined to show Ed what lay beneath his clothes. Ed could tell that Oswald was still nervous. The hands working at his pants were noticeably shaking. But there was a look of excitement in Os’ eyes that made him stop himself before he could say, _ “you don’t have to if you don’t want to, my love _ .” 

 

The pants came off and there stood Oswald unabashedly, wearing black lace mini shorts. Ed was absolutely blown away by his beauty. Thankfully, the first time was not the last. After a while, it became a sort of show. Oswald and Edward would retire to their room, and Os would head straight for the bathroom to get ready. Ed finds a spot to get comfortable and waits patiently. Oswald would come out of the bathroom wearing a new set of lingerie he bought that week, and model for Ed. Many of these sessions ended in something intimate. Most of the time though, Edward simply  _ worships _ Oswald’s body. Edward loved being able to express how much his heart is filled with such deep affection and love he has for the other man.

 

Tonight Ed was situated in the middle of their bed. Oswald came out of the bathroom in nothing but a silk robe. He slowly made his way to the left side of the bed and gave Ed a smirk. The air around him radiated confidence. Ed was completely enraptured. He watched as Oswald ran a hand down his own chest, then stopped at the belt to slowly pull it loose. He lightly shrugged his shoulders and let the robe fall off of him. 

 

Ed let his gaze linger on Oswald’s smooth pale skin. The upper half of his body wrapped in a flowery patterned lace camisole, the lower with a matching thong. The pale purple of both items complimented more than his eyes. His black hair made his appearance look all the more ethereal.

 

Oswald slowly made his way onto Edward’s lap. He raked his fingers through his hair then tugged his head up. Edward gasped. 

 

_ “God you are so sexy.” _


	3. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [jecroisentoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jecroisentoi). Follow him on [tumblr](http://jecroisentoii.tumblr.com/).

**AU/Crossover**

 

John Constantine sat alone in a dingy dive bar that was in one of the most criminally active parts of Gotham. Around him were mostly bikers filling up the room with their smoke. A few college kids were playing pool next to the table he was sitting at. His coat felt too heavy. He was waiting for someone to show up with information pertaining to a ritual he needed to perform. 

 

As he rested his head against his arm for a moment, he noticed that the room had become deathly quiet. Constantine looked up and over to the door where he noticed a tall man walk through. The man wore a green suit and horn-rimmed glasses. His eyes were dark, and expression ever more grim. He took a quick look around the room until his attention finally rested on Constantine. 

 

Constantine looked around himself before he fixed his stare back at the man. He pointed towards himself. 

 

“I don’t suppose you’re here to give me directions for a magical ritual, are you?” he questioned. John Constantine wasn’t about to be intimidated by this scrawny looking fellow, no matter how murderous he seemed. 

 

“No.” White teeth appeared when the man suddenly gave a large, manic grin. He walked straight up to Constantine’s table and took a seat next to the British male. “I have some personal matters to discuss with you.” 

 

“I do believe I’ve never seen you before,” Constantine started, “so if you could hurry and tell me what the hell you want I’d appreciate it.”

 

The smile on the man’s face vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared. A hand with long, nimble fingers shot out and caught Constantine’s tie. He wrapped his hand around it once then tugged, hard. 

 

“You may or may not know me, but I go by the Riddler.”

 

After Constantine caught his breath, he took a moment to register the words the man had said. The name did sound slightly familiar, but he never stays in one place long enough to learn much about the locals. 

 

“Well, ok then. What does a famous criminal such as yourself want with little old me?” Constantine couldn’t help trying to press people’s buttons.

 

Riddler’s face twisted into a snarl as he pulled the tie even tighter. 

“You knocked over my boyfriend earlier today. Pushed him into the street, almost got hit by a car. He had to get stitches in his palm when he broke his fall. I don’t know what the hell you were doing, I don’t give a shit if you were trying to save the world, you  _ will _ pay for what you did.” 

 

_ Oh _ , Constantine remembered,  _ I  _ did _ push someone over today _ . And just as the Riddler pulled out a syringe, he pulled out a deck of cards. He quickly threw it in the brunette's face and made his escape as fast as he could. He needed to find the guy with the ritual and finish up his business in Gotham. He wouldn’t be coming back to this damn city for a while. 


	4. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [jecroisentoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jecroisentoi). Follow him on [tumblr](http://jecroisentoii.tumblr.com/).

**Soulmates**

 

Gertrude Kapelput taught Oswald many things. From a young age, he was taught about how there is someone out there for everyone. He often found himself daydreaming about who his true love could be. Would she have hair as long and as beautiful as his mother? Would he be a millionaire like his father was? Would they play the piano and sing with him? There were so many possibilities.

 

By the time he finished high school however, he had completely given up any ideals he had about love. He would still listen to his mother when she talked about it, but only because he loved to see the look in her eyes when she did. He knew now, however, that no one but his mother could ever love him.

 

**-**

 

Fish Mooney became his personal example of perfect beauty. Even throughout his employment of being her umbrella boy, then making his way up to being the king of Gotham, that opinion always remained.

 

**-**

 

It was meeting Edward that changed his life. He didn’t know it at the time, but the young man who fearlessly walked up to the Penguin and asked a riddle would one day become the most important person in his life. It would lead to moments of jealousy and betrayal and murder, from both sides. But the life they would lead together, the good memories they would make, will outweigh the bad.

 

Oswald once again believed that love was real - believed that he could love someone and they could love him back. He wouldn’t be able to imagine he could fall in love with anyone as deeply as he did with Edward Nygma.

 

And he never does.


	5. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [jecroisentoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jecroisentoi). Follow him on [tumblr](http://jecroisentoii.tumblr.com/).

**Fluff**

 

“You could  _ not _ look like an any more of an asshole than you do right now.” Selina snatched the top hat off of Oswald’s head. “But seriously, why the monocle?”

 

“You’re just jealous that you could never pull off this look, let alone look as good as I do.”

 

A long, drawn out “ _ right _ ” was the only response Oswald got before Selina threw the hat across the room and left. Of course, she had to throw open a window and leap out of it per her persona. And that was what this was all about. Everyone had an iconic look or gimmick. Catwoman has her whip and catsuit, Edward his mask, bowler hat, and cane. All Oswald has is his umbrella. He needed more.

 

That’s why he spent nearly the whole day at a hatter’s store. After hours of fittings and browsing materials, he brought home over a dozen hats. He picked up the monocle merely on a whim. He had contacted Selina to help him choose one, but it obviously did not work out. Her’s was the only other opinion, besides Ed’s, that he valued over his own. 

 

He sighed heavily and sat on his side of the bed. He took the monocle off and set it on his nightstand. A nap sounded like heaven at this moment, and so he pulled off his shoes and laid himself comfortably on the bed. The decision could wait for a few more hours. 

  
Some time later, he blearily opened his eyes. Oswald recognized Edward’s Riddler suit as it filled his vision. It was then he could feel the other’s body wrapped around him tightly. With his head still felt light with sleep, Ed’s scent surrounded him, and he felt comfort well up in his chest. Edward hasn’t stirred at all, so Oswald figured he was asleep. He nuzzled his face into Ed’s chest and drifted off.


	6. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [jecroisentoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jecroisentoi). Follow him on [tumblr](http://jecroisentoii.tumblr.com/).

**Your Choice**

 

Edward’s lithe arms wrapped themselves around Oswald’s waist. The large hand on the small of his back pulled him in close. Oswald took comfort in having the other’s body heat warm him. He closed his eyes and tried not to cry.

 

“Just keep looking at me,” Edward coaxed gently. He changed their position into that of the waltz, himself in the lead. 

 

Oswald opened his eyes and looked up to see the look on Edward’s face. Tears were slowly falling from his eyes, but he wore his most beautiful smile. Oswald couldn’t help but give a small smile back. They started moving slowly, to accommodate Oswald’s leg.

 

“I’m happy that I got to spend the rest of my days with you.” He reached up a hand and lovingly stroked the grey hairs at Edward’s temple. 

 

“Remember my birthday a few years back? The one when Batgirl caught us making out on top of city hall?”  _ A distraction.  _

 

Oswald let himself cry, but that didn’t stop him from laughing. 

 

“Ah, yes. I do recall it was your fault we were found. You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” It was more of a statement than a question, not that he faulted Ed in any way. There were plenty of times Oswald gave him kisses at the most inappropriate moment possible. 

 

Luckily, Batgirl stood in shock long enough for them to get away, and the rest of their day went undisturbed. It was a good memory, and he was so grateful for Ed. Hell, he was grateful Jim’s brat was brought into this world, if only because the look on her face could still tear a laugh out of him.

 

This was the moment reality came crashing down. 

 

Edward must be reading Oswald’s mind, because he leaned in the same time Oswald leaned up to capture his lips. It felt like the first time; lips slightly chapped, noses bumping and teeth catching, but still perfect. Emotions building up in their chests, only to be released in a chaste kiss. 

 

They don’t pull away from each other. They keep their foreheads pressed together and danced. Taking in each other for as long as they could. As long as fate would permit. Oswald gives Edward one last kiss. Edward gives Oswald one last smile.

 

“I love y-”

 

A deafening explosion. 

  
Then, nothing.


End file.
